WHAT?
by xxLightAndDarknessxx
Summary: Human Guardians. In a modern world of Burgess a guy named Jake mokes an interesting discovery on what seemed to be a casual day...


Beep. Beep. Beep Ugh, another boring school day begins I thought. Suddenly I remember when I was a small brown haired kid with brown eyes that were always filled energy. I remember my first day of school, how I was so excited to learn all these knew things, and now here I am a seventeen year old with the same brown hair, eyes and same skinny body that can now wait for school. I got up ruffling my hair and rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawned. I checked the time on the face of my alarm clock and hit the snooze button. I better shower and get ready, I thought. After a relaxing shower, I was fully awake. I was drying my hair with the towel when I decided to check the time and it read 6:50 am. I still had time but I felt something nagging me behind my head as if I forgot something. I hung my towel in the shower and decided to check the calendar for no apparent reason. "Hey, today is daylight's saving." I announced to no one. Wait, daylight's saving is adding an hour. I checked the time for the third time again and I was 6:54 am. "I forgot to change the time! I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed, running out the door. How could I possibly forget a day like this? It wasn't 6:54 it was 7:54. I had exactly six minutes to get to class. Luckily, I lived close by so I could sprint it and barely make it on time.

"Jake Overson." I heard to teacher announce as I rushed inside just in time. "You're late, Jake." acknowledged Ms. Thane "What is your excuse?" "I forgot it was daylight's saving." I admitted as I sat in my assigned seat. "Okay, now students today we will learn the mythological beliefs of weather. We will start with the Norsemen mythology. Jake, who was Jokul Frosti?" requested Ms Thane. "Jokul Frosti was a winter sprite who brought all the cold weather that represents winter and in English his name is translated to Jack Frost." I replied with confidence. I felt proud that I actually knew who that person was since he was winter and winter is my favorite season. During the rest of my class I zoned off thinking about all the fun, I was going to have once winter came but winter had ended and we were in the middle of spring. Even here, in Burgess we did not get much snow in the middle of spring. I snapped back into reality when the bell rang for the end of this class but the start of the other. I went through the whole day like a zombie. I answered only when I heard my name and then my mind wandered to another world. Soon class was over and so was school.

I walked out into the free world of spring. Spring was now in every corner of the place. Everywhere you looked, you saw healthy green plants. I walked my usual route home. I usually walked out of school and went straight until I got home passing a few houses that had bushes on their yards. I was enjoying the view when I heard a rustle coming out of one of the bushes besides me. I stopped walking to seek out what made that noise. I slowly walked towards the bush and quickly pushed it aside only to find nothing but grass. I scratched my head thinking, I swore I heard something coming out of that bush when something is pulled over my head. I tried to kick whoever was restraining my arms but I only hit air. I suddenly felt myself lifted off the ground and stuffed into a sack, head first. I struggled to find some sort of opening but found nothing. All I felt was fabric under my fingers. Suddenly, I felt myself hit the floor with a loud thump. I then found light streaming out of an opening in front of me. I immediately crawled towards the opening only to see three unfamiliar faces staring at me as I crawled out of the bag. I stood up but I could not really focus since the bright lights of the room were hurting my eyes since I was in a dark bag. I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I was inside a giant office the size of a lobby room. I noticed a bulletin board on one of the walls with paper tacked onto it, a large meeting table with six chairs and of course those three unfamiliar men in business suits still staring at me as I gawked at them. I could see them more clearly now. The first man looked like big Russian man who looked nice enough, the one besides him was tall and looked a bit mean with a I-don't-take-any-nonsense attitude and next to him was a short guy who was actually average sized but looked small next to the others also looked kind.

The Russian man was the first to break the silence and exclaimed in a loud voice, "Welcome, Jake Overson. I hope my security guards treated you well." He gestured behind me. I turned around to face two giant men with muscles bulging out of their suits while they stood there with their arms crossed and sunglasses on. One of them was holding a red sack, which must have been the sack I have just barely gotten out of a few minutes ago. Then everything clicked, hey were the ones who abducted me on my way home but there was one thing that puzzled me, how did they manage to get me here so quickly without using a car? They must have seen my confused face since the Russian man in a thick Russian accent stated, "Sorry, we have not been properly introduced." Oh, yeah, they did not tell me their names or most importantly how did they know my name.

"I am Nicholas." Nicholas told me while pointing to himself. Then he pointed to the person next to him, "His name is Edmund." "Hey, mate." Edmund said in a fluid Australian accent. "Lastly, is Samuel but he is a mute so he communicates using sign language." Nicholas announced. Samuel waved hello and then got an idea. He began scribbling onto a piece of paper and when he finished, he handed it to me. It read, "Hello, Jake. You can call me Sammy and call Edmund 'Eddy' for me. I saw that you were confused on how you got here, so let me tell you. You were teleported here. Yup, that's about all I have to tell you.' I reread the second to last sentence. "What do you mean 'I was teleported here.'? That's impossible." I declared, thinking this was some sort of practical joke. "This is no joke, mate. Magic was dealt to get you here." Eddy replied. "Show me that magic is real AND I was teleported." I challenged him. Then an idea popped into my mind. "Unless you can't prove it, Kangaroo." I added since he seemed to resemble the human version of a kangaroo. "I can prove it and I am NOT a kangaroo, mate." Eddy retorted. "Then show me already." I sneered. "Fine but I don't see why I have to do it." Eddy muttered. He suddenly started muttering some words and we were on the same street the two men kidnapped me and then we were back in the office. "Okay, I'm convinced but why did you guys kidnap me?" I questioned. Nicholas was about to tell me when this woman burst into the room wearing a bright colored dress with matching high heels. "Sorry, I'm late. You know how teaching can be hard work." She stated quickly.

"Ms. Thane? What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered by the fact my teacher was here. "Oh, I work with this company, Jake." She admitted. "Wait. Explain everything to me now." I pleaded, since nothing was making sense to me. Nicholas took charge of telling everything, "Okay, we are a company called the Guarding Company. We guard and protect the use of magic and similar arts. There is another company called the Nightmare Company that protects the use of dark, evil magic. We need your help to find a book of enchantments that is used for both good and bad causes. Will you help us?" I felt overwhelmed with everything I managed to absorb from today. "I…I need to think about it. Can you give me time?" I asked. Sammy wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to me. It read, "Take your time and call this number when you are ready." Underneath the note was the number to call. "Hey can you guys do that teleporting thing to take me home?" I asked. Sammy motioned to Nicholas to say the spell. Nicholas closed his eyes and muttered the spell and soon I was home. Once I made it to my room, I knocked out on my bed into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next day feeling a bit better. Now to arrange what I they told to me. Okay there is a thing called magic apparently there are two types good and bad. There are also organizations that correspond to both types of magic. My teacher is also involved with these companies. I need to help them find a book that can help both sides. That does not seem too bad. I looked at the phone number and decided that I would help since I was already involved. I dialed the number but nothing happened. I checked to make sure it was right when all of a sudden, smoke surrounded me and I was at the office.

Nicholas was the first to greet me and asked, "Have you decided?" "Yes. I will help you guys." I responded. I was then ushered to a giant library filled with rows of books and waited while Nicholas searched for a book upon the shelves. Soon he found the book he was looking for. He blew the dust off the cover causing me to sneeze. "Sorry." Nicholas apologized. He quickly thumbed through the pages until he found the one. Then he handed it to me so I could see its contents. I laid it on the table in front of us. The right page showed a picture of a book that seemed old fashioned and brown with a golden letter G in the front. On the left was the description of where to find it and what it contained but I focused mostly on the part on where to find it since that was my mission. "Wait. It says it's inside the Nightmare Company. Can't you just go inside and take it?" I asked. "Ha! As if, it would be that easy. No, we need a neutral ally since the magical border surrounding the building, which keeps those who practice good magic out, does not affect them. Don't worry we will give you the blueprint of the building that we managed to obtain. While you are in there, Sammy will be waiting outside to help you at any given moment. You have until tomorrow to get it since the sooner the better. Understood?" he told me. "Uh, yes but can you zap me over there?" I pleaded.

I was then suddenly in front of this dark, black looming building with three stories that looked more like those old-fashioned hospitals found in horror films. "Ugh." I groaned as I face palmed myself in realization that I forgot to get the information. Suddenly, Sammy popped up right in front of me, scaring me half to death. "Don't do that." I complained. He responded with handing me the papers I needed. "Thanks, Sammy." I sighed with a smile filled with relief. I walked towards the Nightmare Company with fear and nervousness filling my heart with each step I took towards the building. I guess this is why they called it the Nightmare Company. Once inside the doors it looked like all colors seemed to be stripped from everything. Everything and I mean everything was in some sort of gray shade. The walls, tiles and even the stairs of the lobby room were gray. The atmosphere of the place was the same of a funeral home. The air was overwhelming with fear, hopelessness and despair. I shuddered since the place was giving me the chills. I checked the map and apparently, the book was on the second floor. Now all I had to do was find a door marked 'library'. I walked through the dimly lit hallway filled with numerous doors stretching ahead of me filling me with dread. As I walked down the hallway, I checked the doors to find the library. Finally, at the end of the hallway to my right I found the door marked 'library'. Once I opened the door, all I could see were books everywhere. The walls had shelves filled with books. All the walls seemed covered with shelves hiding the walls from view. I saw a ladder lined up against the shelves next to me and checked my papers to see were the book was located.

According to the paper, it said it was located on the left wall halfway up. I looked at the shelves and deciphered the order of the books. The books' order was in alphabetical order based on the books title. The book's title was Enchantments so I searched for the books with the titles that started with an E. I found the Ds and decided I needed to go up the ladder to get to the latter I needed. "Lost in the shadows of shelves, I almost fall off the ladder. I am exactly halfway up. The floor of the bookstore is far below me, the surface of a planet I have left behind. The tops of the shelves loom high above, and it's dark up there-the books are packed in close and they don't let any light through. The air might be thinner, too. I think I see a bat. I am holding on for dear life, one hand on the ladder, the other on the lip of the shelf, fingers pressed white. My eyes trace a line above my knuckles, searching the spines-and there, I spot it.

The book I'm looking for. But let me back up" or in my case back down. I check to make sure it was right and grabbed it before I began to climb down. The book felt heavy and worn out like many people has used it before. After assuring myself that this was the real thing I quickly climbed down. I had just barely started out the door when an alarm sounded and I raced off through the door. I went past the doors, down the stairs and out the main door when I suddenly bumped into someone causing me to lose my balance. "I believe you have something of mine." the man demanded in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine. The man looked middle aged tall, wearing a black suit and spiked black hair. From my position on the floor he seemed very intimidating. I got up from the floor and told him, "How would you know? You don't own the place." Once I said that I immediately regretted it since judging from his icy stare filled with hatred and darkness, I knew I had struck a nerve. "Young man, I own this company and that book is MY property.

"No one steals from me and manages to make it out alive." He threatened with a voice oozing with anger and evil. My eyes wandered past his cold dark ones that seemed to bear into my very soul, to Sammy who was now accompanied with the rest of the Guarding company that were wearing more casual clothing instead of suits and a dress. "Your fight's with us, mate. Not with Jake unless you want to loose what little of a life you have." Eddy argued in a cold even voice that was just as threatening as the other man's threat. "Very well then, Eddy." He responded as he snapped his fingers and immediately twenty security guards appeared out of nowhere by his side. "My name is Jason Black by the way, Jake. You might want to remember that." He stated before all hell broke loose. I'm not sure who started the fight but all I knew was that everyone around me was fighting and soon I was too. Even with the book under my arm, I was able to dodge and deliver blows from the men that confronted me. As I fought on, I noticed that Sammy was becoming overwhelmed.

"Nicholas, we have to help Sammy!" I exclaimed to Nicholas who was right in front of me. I thrust the book into Nicholas's free hand, which instantly disappeared on contact. I didn't bother to care about that, all I cared about was to get to Sammy since he needed backup. I had managed to get closer to Sammy when out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason Black pull out a gun. Then time seemed to slow down as I saw Jason aim it towards Sammy. I pushed my way towards Sammy and pushed him out of the way, as I heard the gunfire. Then I felt pain tearing at my chest as I fell towards the ground with the explosion of the gun echoing in my ears. All I could feel was the agonizing pain and everything around me was a blur. All I could feel was pain and sorrow, sorrow for myself since I wasn't able to finish my life. I clutched my chest hoping to ease the pain but nothing. I faintly heard voices calling out my name but I couldn't call out. My mind floated back to when Jason was staring menacingly at me with his deathly stare as he warned, "No one steals from me and makes it out alive." Soon my whole world fell into the world of darkness.


End file.
